Coronation Street: The Tour
Coronation Street: The Tour is the name of three separate attractions originally operated by the Continuum Group that allow fans of Coronation Street to visit the sets used within the show. As of 2020, ITV will operate the tours independently. When the first tour opened in April 2014, it was the first time in fifteen years since the closure of the Granada Studios Tour that visitors were allowed on set. Quay Street tour (2014-15) It was announced on 8th November 2013 that once the Granada Studios site was vacated, tours would operate for a limited time of the Coronation Street backlot on Quay Street. Julie Goodyear appeared in television adverts to promote the new guided tour, and on 5th April 2014 the attraction opened. Tours began outside of Stage One, where visitors were guided through the entrance (which doubled as Drapers Mill Apartments in the programme) and into the cast green room, that featured in the pre-recorded inserts of the 40th Anniversary Live episode. From here, guests are taken along the 'Corridor of Stars' and cast dressing rooms, and into a mock-up of a costume and make-up suite, featuring various character costumes such as Deirdre Barlow's wedding outfit from her marriage to Samir Rachid, and Roy Cropper's apron. The studio featured standing sets for Carla Connor's old flat, the Platts and Duckworths houses, Underworld and the Rovers Return, though only the latter two were accessible to visitors. A photograph opportunity was offered behind the bar of the Rovers. A selection of props, such as Ena Sharples's hairnet and Elsie Tanner's red telephone were in display cases around the studio, beside the barge set from Ken Barlow's affair with Martha Fraser. Passing through the edit suites, visitors reach the conclusion of their tour inside of the facade of Nick's Bistro. Once the doors opened, the external set was free to be explored by the visitor at their own free will. A gift shop was housed inside of the Rosamund Street Medical Centre, which featured the Roy and Hayley Cropper snowmen props from the previous Christmas. On 4th October, the tour came to a close though after planning permission was granted, the tour reopened the following week. From March 2015, The Kabin was added to the number of interior sets on show within the studio, and the interior of the Prima Doner kebab shop was opened up on the external set. The red lips sofa featured inside 4 Coronation Street from Episode 8525 (3rd December 2014) was installed inside of the medical centre gift shop. The tour frequently hosted themed weeks, with 'murder walks' taking place across Halloween week in 2014, with Brian Capron making personal appearances on tours on the evening of 31st October. Ken Morley and Sherrie Hewson also put in personal appearances on another occasion. Tours of the set ended on 31st December 2015 so that the land could be redeveloped, though it wasn't until over three years later in March 2018 that demolition actually begun. During this time, the set became overgrown and derelict. Glasgow "on tour" (2016) Between 27th August and 28th September 2016, a condensed version of the tour operated in Glasgow as Coronation Street: On Tour. A life-size replica of the Rovers exterior and interior was housed alongside a selection of the sets and props previously featured at Quay Street, plus the interior set of Roy's Rolls. The tour was set to stay at the Glasgow Scottish Event Campus until 1st January 2017 before moving to Belfast, though because of a tear in the wall of the showdome, all tours were postponed indefinitely. MediaCity tour (2018 to present) On 3rd May 2018 it was announced that planning permission for another Coronation Street tour had been approved, this time at the MediaCity studios. Unlike previously, the new tour was only of the exterior streets, Viaduct, Coronation, Rosamund and the newly extended Victoria Street, and only operates on select weekends across the year when filming is not taking place. The set opened for tours on 26th May. Due to the lack of attraction facilities at the set, tours begin at the dock10 Studios in MediaCityUK, where the gift shop is also housed. Guests are taken on a short walk over the footbridge towards the studios, and in through turnstiles towards the set. A photo opportunity is available outside of the Rovers Return. Following its appearance in Episode 9507 (13th July 2018), the exterior of the Weatherfield Police Station was added to the tour. At the same time, Webster's Autocentre was opened, alongside the door to Preston's Petals so that the interior sets could be viewed. Both have restricted access to stop guests entering them, though like the old tour, visitors are allowed to enter the set for Prima Doner. Following a seasonal break, the tours reopened in February 2019 and guests are now able to enter the interior of the police station. The boat that Carla Connor bought for Peter Barlow was featured near the police station during the weeks that it was set alight by Roy Cropper. A new television advert, narrated by Julie Hesmondhalgh, debuted in September 2019. On 27th October, Brian Capron made guest appearances during a special Halloween night at the tour, following the success of Richard Hawley and Dolly-Rose Campbell meeting guests earlier in the year. A special Christmas event hosted by Smooth FM with Aled Jones and Russell Watson was held on the cobbles on 15th December, and the following day tickets for a new 2020 tour were announced, now organised by ITV and not Continuum Attractions. The new tours, operating from February 2020, will feature an archive of props, costumes and artefacts from Coronation Street's history, a look at at least one of the interior sets, a visit to the props store, a free-flow element to allow visitors to explore the set in their own time, "star tours" with a cast member and VIP tours that allow more access to areas of the set otherwise closed. Category:Filming locations